Films and Ships
by johnliz4ever
Summary: The team get together to watch some DVD's


Spoilers: None for SGA but a few for Thoughtcrimes  
Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate Atlantis, Thoughtcrimes, Profiler or Memory Run  
Note: This is terrible, really very awful, I don't know why the heck I came up with this and I don't know why I'm posting it.

* * *

SGA-1, Elizabeth and Carson sat in the TV room on the couch and various chairs around the room. On the couch was sat Elizabeth, John, Teyla and Aiden.

The two women were sat next to each other in between the two men. Elizabeth and John were sitting under the blanket which she had brought up months ago and left there.

Underneath the blanket John's hand was underneath Elizabeth's top, tracing her breast.

Rodney and Carson were going through the films, since they'd seen some of them more then once they'd decided to try one of the lesser known films.

_ "Memory Run?"  
_

Elizabeth shook her head

"No"

John shrugged

"I like that film, interesting scene"

Elizabeth sighed and shook her head

"What else?"

Rodney continued going through the films until he reached one of the final ones

_"Thoughtcrimes"  
_

John shrugged

"Why not, it's the only film left"

Rodney nodded and placed the DVD into the player. He then sat back on a nearby chair.

The film, for the most part was interesting, but in the first 40 minutes, there was really nothing that grabbed Elizabeth's attention.

Young girl, physic, being trained by a middle-aged guy. Basic plot.

_ "Come on Freya it's for your own protection"_

"_Why, is Agent Dean gonna to hurt me?"  
_

That was when Elizabeth's attention turned to the screen.

_"I'm gonna kill someone. If Terri isn't here in five minutes I promise you something's gonna die"  
_

Elizabeth tilted her head slightly and looked at John. The guy in the film, Elizabeth looked around for the DVD case but couldn't find it so his name was a mystery, looked a little like John. The hair was, well exactly the same, it was like John had styled his hair based on this guy.

Seeing her staring at him John whispered into her ear.

"What?"

Elizabeth shook her head

"Nothing, just wondering whether you styled your hair based on this guy"

John shook his head

"My hair is a 100 John Sheppard original." He lowered his voice further "Just like a lot of my moves"

Elizabeth blushed and turned back to the TV screen.

* * *

As the film ended with some, Elizabeth thought, pretty great music Rodney stood up and sighed 

"Well that was a complete waste of time."

Carson looked over at him

"I actually enjoyed it"

Rodney sighed

"Of course you did"

Elizabeth shrugged

"I agree with Carson. It was enjoyable. The ending could have been the opening to a TV series. Although, I noticed one thing wrong with that film, the actor playing Brendan forget take his wedding ring off at one point. It's quite disappointing to know that he's married actually"

Rodney sighed, ejected the DVD, and put it back into the case before sitting down in the chair for their usual post-film analysis.

As usual, they started with the 'Ships.

"Brendan and June"

McKay was the first to start but Elizabeth stopped him.

"No, I say Brendan and Freya. Without a doubt. I mean she even told him that her sister wasn't his type. She had a thing for him, he had a thing for her. When he was apologizing he was all over her with his eyes and he even admitted to be worried about what she heard him think about her"

Rodney shook his head.

"Come on, he had a thing for June."

Elizabeth shook her head and said under her breath

"Maybe in your world."

Rodney heard her and glared. Carson was the next to butt in.

"Michael and Freya."

Teyla shrugged

"I admit, I did see that as a possibility, but I also understand Dr Weirs idea. Brendan and Freya did seem...interested in each other. Especially towards the end."

Elizabeth nodded

"Put it to the vote."

The group nodded

"Freya and Brendan"

Teyla, Elizabeth, John and Aiden all raised their hands leaving Carson and Rodney sighing

"Of course those four would stick together"

Elizabeth sighed and shook her head

"McKay, find another DVD."

Rodney nodded and slipped back to the DVDs. After about five minutes his head shot up in excitement

"Hey, who brought the _'Profiler_' box set?"

John sat back with a smug look on his face. Elizabeth looked at him and John shrugged

"Baily/Sam. I also brought_ Thoughtcrimes_"

Elizabeth shook her head

"Well, I brought _Memory Run_"

Fin...

It is quite possible that this is the crappiest thing I have ever written.


End file.
